The sweetness in chocolate makes wine taste sour
by Violets in the rain
Summary: One can resist everything except temptation...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **__What can I say? The muse just hit me about this one. Hope you to like it. _

_I __apologize_ in advance if I have made some _grammar mistakes_, _English_ is _not my first language_.

_Enjoy your reading:-)_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_He__ covered her mouth with his__._

_His hands traveled behind her back and unclasped the bra. __He __threw it to the side a__s__ he pressed his body, slick with sweat against her. His hand snaked across h__er__ stomach and moved to her firm breasts. He squeezed __the left one tightly, making her moan._

_With that he gently flicked his tongue over the already hardening nipple. __Her__ back arched to push him closer. __His__ other hand moved down and ripped her skirt away, revealing her entirely to him. __He__ gently began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping at her inner thighs. He spread her legs and __she__ gasped as his tongue pushed into her. __He __played with her, making her moan and whimper with pleasure__._

_S__he wanted him, desperately. _

_She needed him, urgently. _

_He was teasing her, she knew it, __but__ she __loved it__ and she definitely did want to be teased__….._

_His tongue ran over her nub, and she gasped loudly again, before her body shook, and she moaned his name. His tongue moved faster, delving deeper in to her core, and her hands tangled in to his hair, her hips bucking again._

_Her hands moved around his back, and clawed at his skin, she wanted him closer, she wanted to feel him, more than she ever had__ wanted to feel a man. __He slid two fingers in to her, slowly, and noted that she clenched her walls almost immediately. His fingers pumped in to her, relentlessly, going faster, and he curled them upwards, making her squirm and her breath quickened to a pant. She had a knot in her stomach, and she knew she was close to her release.__She__ was in pure ecstasy, she had never been kissed__ there__ so passionately a__nd skillfully. He__ was showing no mercy on her, __as __he continued to attack her clit with his tongue. She never felt this way before. He dug his face deeper into her, sucking on her most sensitive area hard and fast. _

_She felt the familiar clinch in her stomach. _

"_Oh Fuck…I'm gonna…I'm gonna__**… **__**"**_

Eve opened her eyes as she felt her breathing accelerate and her heart beating out of her chest wildly.

She placed a hand on her stomach, the feeling between her legs was still making her tingle.

She wondered for a moment, drifting somewhere between the dream and the reality.

"God, that was amazing…" She whispered.

Just then her brain slowly started working, as she realized that this was just a dream… a very hot one…

_Oh… no… not again…_

She ran a hand through her hair, as she curled her body.

That was crazy.

She knew it… and yet she couldn't do anything to stop it.

What was happening to her?

_How she could tell her mind to stop playing games with her._

She let a deep sigh escape her lips, as she turned to her other side seeing Natalia sleeping soundly on the other bed_._

She was lucky that the Canadian diva had a really healthy sleep.

'_God knows what sounds I have made_…' Eve thought terrified.

She groaned inwardly, before standing up from the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Once inside she began splashing cold water on her flushed face. As soon as she managed to cool her passions, she tip toed back to the bed and silently slipped between the sheets.

She glanced over to the digital clock on her nightstand to see it was only 3:30 but she knew that sleep wouldn't come. Not that sleeping could have helped her. The image of the man who had been occupied her thoughts and her mind for the last months just didn't let through her. The man who would never be hers. He was one of the closest friends of her fiancée – and his name was Phil Brooks.

Eve sighed again as she pulled the comforter over her head and curled onto her side.

How did this happen to fall in love with Punk she couldn't tell.

And hell yeah, she couldn't deny it anymore…

For the past six months, The wwe champion was the only man who made her feel strange butterflies that blossomed in her stomach. He just had that effect on her that would make her pulse accelerate every time he looked at her. Just thinking about him would make her heart beat its way out of her chest.

Something that normally should happen when she was with her fiancée but unfortunately that wasn't so.

At first, she blamed it on the physical attraction, then on the fact they were travelling together and finally on the fact that she was lonely. Now she knew the truth. Actually, she realized that a long ago, but she just admitted it a few months earlier. She loved him. It was as simple as that. She loved him from the first moment she laid eyes on him.

God was her witness that she had tried anything possible to stop all the emotions that were overwhelming her…. but it seemed as nothing helped.

Phil Brooks was….

Eve groaned inwardly, as her hand slid along the empty spot on the bed beside her.

He was just incredible…

She smiled.

The funny thing was that he wasn't her type at all. She has never liked men covered in tattoos and piercings … she has just never liked men like him….

_Was it a punishment? _

Or this was fate's idea of a sick and cruel joke to make her completely losing her mind.

CM Punk… needleless to say he was the man that he could take one look at you, bore deep into your soul and know how to make you want him and do anything he would ask all without lifting his finger. Eve was a witness how all women were staring at him, and the effect he had on them. It wasn't a secret for anyone that the current wwe champion had managed to make most of the divas his exes… and still none of them have ever said something bad for him.

He was mysterious and intense. Everything about him screamed power, his emotions, his attitude and more importantly—his sexuality. Yeah, why deny it. Phil Brooks was sexy as hell. He wasn't cheesy… he wasn't just handsome…. He was a walking magnet who was not fighting the attraction.

Eve knew Phil was seeing her just like a friend and mostly like the girlfriend of one of his closest friends. And there was no chance for him to see her like a woman. It was not like she wanted this to happen ….. Actually, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. She had never been unfaithful in her life. She had ever been loyal to all her relationships and for the first time in her life, she was feeling such strong emotions.

For the past 6 months, Eve Torres's life had been a living hell….

She looked at the digital clock by her bed. It was 5.30, and at 7 she had to get up for the consecutive autograph signing and meeting the fans.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The piercing sound of the alarm made Eve's heart jump out of her chest.

"Shit!" Natalia's voice came from the other bed.

Eve covered her face with the pillow, trying to ignore the world. She couldn't remember ever feeling so tired. She was beyond exhausted after another night of not sleeping well and was going to spend the day meeting people.

"What a night," Eve thought, groaning.

"Dear God, how I hate mornings," Natalia whimpered.

"Yeah… me too," Eve agreed with her roommate easily.

"I have been thinking about retiring," The Canadian diva admitted, "The stress is too much to bear," Natalia said as she raised her body in a seating position.

"Yes, it's too much…"

"Who is going to use the bathroom first?" Natalia asked politely.

"You go," Eve mumbled yawning. She needed some time to erase all dirty thoughts from her mind about the WWE champion before starting her day.

While Eve and Natalia were putting on some make up, The Canadian diva didn't stop babbling. Eve was trying to listen to her, but it was almost impossible. A certain wwe champion once again occupied her thoughts. Eve knew that she had to come to her senses because sooner or later someone would notice how distracted she had been recently and they would start asking her questions. Something she didn't want to happen.

"…And I still can't believe it. Are you listening to me at all?" Natalia's questioning voice startled Eve snapping her out of her dreamland.

"Uh…. Yeah…. Me too," Eve stammered without even knowing what Natalia was talking about.

"What about you? Have you ever had any suspicions?" The Canadian diva gave her a curious look.

"Um…" Eve swallowed.

What the hell was Natalia talking about?

She decided to take the risk and said, "Not really."

"I didn't even have the slightest idea," Natalia admitted, "What's your opinion?" She wanted to know.

"Well… uh… I don't know… It's difficult to say," Eve mumbled.

"C'mon, Eve. You should have some opinion about that. You were close with her in some way and you had a storyline with him," Natalia insisted.

Eve's mind started working… Close with her… a storyline with him….

However, The Canadian diva didn't let her thinking, as her words hit Eve again, "I can only imagine how she has been feeling after all the comments about the chemistry that there was between him and you. I wouldn't be surprised if she had done something this storyline to end the way it did."

"Ummm… a chemistry?" Eve's eyes grew wide, "I think this is just an exaggeration," She bit her bottom lip nervously still not having a clue about the topic she was discussing with her roommate.

"I don't know, Eve, but I think there is something rotten there. Trust me," Natalia stated, "How do you think Nick feels?"

"Nick?" Eve's eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion.

Natalia looked at her expecting her answer.

That's why Eve guessed," Not very well, I think," She suggested timidly.

"Of course Nick feels bad," Natalia exclaimed obviously content from Eve's answer, "I have always known she wanted to pin him. And not because of his great looking," She clarified.

"I'm not sure about that," Eve sighed, already feeling awkward.

"Oh, Eve!" Natalia rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you really believe that Nikki likes John. Honestly, I just can't see them together**. **And it is rather an eyesore to me every time I see them. I don't consider them as 'Love couple".

Oh, dear God!

Of course!

Finally, a clear picture.

Natalia was talking about the hottest topic for the last few weeks. John Cena and Nikki Bella.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, Nattie," Eve shrugged her shoulders, "John is great, indeed….and….."

"That's the point," Natalia interrupted her, "He is really a good guy. That's why I'm worried that Nikki could use him…"

"I know John is one of your closest friends but don't you think he is old enough to know.."

"Men lose their minds sometimes, you know," Nattie looked at her knowingly.

"Yeah…" Eve nodded 'Not only men obviously.'

"Anyway, they just don't fit together. There are people you just can't see like a couple. For example like Punk and Beth when they were dating."

Hearing Phil's name, Eve dropped her foundation on the floor. Thank God, Nattie was too excited to notice Eve's nervousness.

"She is my friend, but honestly speaking Beth and Punk simply didn't fit together," Natalia said sincerely.

"Oh," Eve swallowed, "And who would fit him according to you?" Eve nearly died hearing those words escape from her mouth.

Natalia pretended to think for a moment and then just shot it out_,_ "Well, you!"

Eve dropped her foundation again. That was too much…

"Of course, I know that would never happen something between you two," Natalia hurried to say, "Though I think you and Punk would make a really cute couple," She winked at Eve, as she put some lip gloss on her lips.

"Yeah… right…." Eve mumbled in a low voice.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sitting in the hotel lobby, Eve was reading the day's schedule.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief seeing that it was going to be a busy day and she wouldn't have time to think about …. Him.

"I don't wanna sound like a jerk but you look hot when you are so concentrated_._"

Eve felt her heart pounding in her chest, she was dizzy and her eyesight was clouding up. She couldn't see the letters anymore and it was good she had been sitting, because her legs turned into jelly_. _Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. Her eyes met those of the WWE champion CM PUNK.

She stared at him speechless, her mind desperately trying to collect her thoughts.

"You ok?" Phil gave her a suspicious look.

Words would not even form in her brain, "Uh…Yeah… I'm fine," She did her best to inhale deeply, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to say,"Sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"I see," Phil smirked, "Thinking of Rene?"

A hard lump formed in Eve's throat.

Quickly, she took a deep breath, trying to gain her control back.

'Thinking of you," Her mind screamed, but to him she said, "Not exactly."

That awkward moment for Eve was interrupted by Paul Heyman who appeared behind Phil.

"Hey man! There you are," Paul exclaimed loudly, seeing the WWE champion.

At this moment Mr. Hayman noticed The WWE diva and smiled at her, "Hi Eve," He greeted her.

"Hi Paul," She greeted him back.

"I'm sorry," Paul hurried to apologize, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything but I need to talk to you," The older man turned to CM Punk.

"Sure," the WWE Champion nodded, and then looked at the woman sitting in front of him," See you later, Eve," Saying that he gave her one of his unique smiles that could make the bones in her legs turn to jelly.

Eve found she couldn't take her eyes off him, as he walked away.

He was so sexy...

Eve shook her head desperately as if this would have had helped her to clear all inappropriate thoughts that overwhelmed her mind.

She knew this was all wrong. She couldn't feel such emotions to another man when she had a great boyfriend who really loved her. Things between them were great and very serious. Eve even had the feeling that Rene was going to propose to her, and under other circumstances she would trembling in anticipation this to happen but now the situation was absolutely different. Eve has always lived a normal life and she really needed her life back on track.

Once she's glanced into the piercing, hypnotic eyes of Phil Brooks, she just couldn't be totally neutral to him.

"Oh, boy! Don't tell me you want him to put you on sleep," Natalia's voice almost made her jump out of her seat.

"What?" Eve looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You were staring at him so much as if you wanted him to put you on sleep, after he had exhausted you till dead, " Natalia said, a devilish grin forming on her lips.

Eve felt herself get red in the cheeks.

She knew that she had to react fast and appropriately so in her head was formed some good explanation.

"Oh, this is just ridiculous," Eve forced herself to laugh, "Who? Punk? Come on Nattie! You have to be kidding me. Nah… I just spaced out a little, and obviously my look has just fallen on him without even realizing it."

"Oh, sweetheart! I believe you, " Natalia giggled and waved her hand in the air, "Anyway, you've got a really great boyfriend who would look at Punk?"

Eve smiled nervously, swallowing thickly, "Right… Who would… indeed?!"

All the day, Eve Torres spent with fans and when she arrived at the Arena she was already exhausted. She was grateful, she didn't have any match today, anyway she wasn't in the mood. She headed straight to the catering lounge, with the only thought of grabbing a cup of coffee. As she entered inside, she saw it was already full of wrestlers and other staff who were staring at the enormous TV screens the beginning of Raw. She poured herself a cup of coffee and chose a secluded table to take a seat with a hope that no one would pay attention to her. She needed some time to be alone.

_Look in my eyes_  
_What do you see?_  
_The cult of personality_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_  
_I've been everything you want to be_  
_Oh, I'm the cult of personality_

_..._

Eve's breath caught up in her throat and jolts of electricity ran through her body.

Her eyes fixed on the TV screen where CM Punk walked out for his match against Ryback.

He was irresistible.

She loved watching him when he was making his presence to the ring. She could remember every single movement that he had done.

CM Punk was great playing a heel, he was great playing the good guy, he was just great.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, and she couldn't do anything to stop this excitement. She knew that according to the script, he had to lose his match, but this didn't make him less fascinating.

_Unfortunately._

Eve swallowed thickly and her stomach coiled into knots when during in one of the movements, Phil fell on his back out of the ring. She knew he was in a lot of pain, could see it on his face and that wasn't part of the script.

Instinctively, she jumped out of her seat, without taking her eyes off the screen.

Punk pushed himself up on his feet, as he obviously had decided to ignore the pain and finish the match.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For the third time over the last few minutes, Eve reached to knock on the locker room door, but again couldn't find the courage to do it. She took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach and eventually knocked on the door.

"Yes," The voice of the WWE champion came from inside.

Timidly, she pushed the door open and peered inside. The sight of Punk only in a towel wrapped around his waist totally embarrassed her.

Her breath caught in her throat, "Uh… I'm sorry…. I just….." Eve mumbled and then stared at him speechless.

Her cheeks were decorated with a nice pink blush.

_Could he be anymore perfect?_

"Eve?" Punk raised his eyebrows at her, obviously a bit surprised to see her.

Now, she had to figure out something to say, or she would look like a fool again, "I didn't mean to disturb you… but I saw the match and just needed to see if you were alright."

"I'm ok," He assured her, "It's nothing serious."

"You sure?" She doubted, "You didn't look very well."

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time, you now?" He chuckled.

"Phil, you need to be examined by a doctor," She said concerned, "Don't be stubborn."

"Fred has just checked it out. It's not a big deal," Punk said, as he massaged his shoulder.

Eve looked at the bruise he got there,"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure," He nodded in reply.

She touched softly his shoulder, and shook her head slightly," Phil, it doesn't look good. Does it hurt?"

"No… not much," He replied_, _his voice almost a whisper.

Eve wanted to pull out, but there was something stronger than her consciousness that didn't let her hand move away of him. It was an amazing feeling to feel his skin beneath her fingers. Phil's eyes were intently following the movement of her hand, when she lifted her gaze and met those of the wwe champion.

Eve couldn't explain to herself what had happened in that moment and how but obviously her mouth had touched his as she felt his lip ring on her lips. She opened her mouth against his, tracing her tongue over his lips, feeling the sharp hitch in his breath. She didn't know how many minutes had gone but the feeling was almost explosive.

Phil was the first who pulled back, breaking the kiss. He gazed into her eyes, confused, "What? What was that?"

Eve opened her eyes and looked at him, heavy-lidded.

For a second, time seemed to stop as she slowly lost herself in his deep warm eyes.

She blinked a few times before she could realize what was going on.

"I…I'm sorry… Please forget it! It's my fault… I didn't mean… I don't know why I did it… Sorry Phil…." Eve blubbered out_,_ and hurried towards the door, feeling the need to escape as soon as possible, leaving Punk staring after her in amazement.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eve came out of the bathroom after she had spent the last hour inside, trying to wash away the happening a few hours ago. She couldn't forgive herself for her reaction and still felt like an idiot for acting the way she had. She had never, ever, done something so stupid and mostly she has never felt this way before in her entire life, so confused, vulnerable and weak.

And at the same time the feeling of his mouth against hers was indescribable. The sensation of his lips moving against hers was complete and total ecstasy. She had never felt so alive and this was the most excited thing she had ever experienced. For a long time she had been asking herself how would his lips taste and the reality was better than any dream. She knew she didn't have to behave so recklessly, and now she couldn't imagine how she was going to look him in the eyes. Surely she had been completely lost her mind when she had kissed him. What she was thinking in this very moment… she couldn't say. She had kissed the man, with whom she was working every week, moreover he was one of the closest friends of her boyfriend.

One thing was for sure this would have serious consequences.

A loud knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts. Eve came to her senses. She knew it wasn't Natalia because tonight she was going to spend the night with a friend of hers.

Eve put on her bathrobe and went to open the door. A surprise mixed with panic overwhelmed her as she felt her legs turn to jelly.

"Phil…" She wasn't sure whether she had said that in a loud voice or just it was her mind who was talking. Quickly her nervousness managed to get the best out of her, and she was breathing sharply.

"Eve," He said, seriously, "I think we need to talk."

Eve nodded in response as she attempted to calm herself.

"Yeah, come in," She mumbled, her cheeks were deep red.

Phil stepped inside and she closed the door behind him.

"Sorry for the mess, I was just taking a shower and Nattie is not here and," Eve stopped not sure what shit she was talking.

Phil's eyes were piercing into her, and the only thought that came to Eve's mind was how much she needed the earth to open and get her inside.

"Tell me, why?"

Eve stared at him for a couple of seconds not saying a word. She shifted nervously as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry… I knew it wasn't right… just…."

"Just what?" He demanded as he raised his voice slightly.

"It… just happened."

"No, Eve, you are not from the women that allow such things just to happen."

"But this time happened so."

"Eve, there is something else… something you don't want to say," He insisted.

"Phil please… I told you. For me it is as much embarrassing as it is for you."

Punk approached her, and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

Eve tried to swallow and breathe.

"Phil…. Please," Eve said in almost a whimper, her voice was low and shaky.

"What's going on, Eve?" Phil demanded.

Her eyes widen, and she offered him a weak smile. When he remained silent, she started to feel uncomfortable, and before she could stop herself from talking, words escaped her mouth, "I don't know…. It's just that I can't stop myself thinking of you," She gushed, as she closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction after she just exposed herself to him so easily.

Suddenly she was pushed up against the wall, and his mouth was on hers. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked his lips, which opened eagerly. His tongue twined with hers, exploring every inch of her mouth. Overcome by the fire burning in her stomach she felt his fingers reached up and knotted through her hair, and she moaned at the sensation, gripping him closer to her.

She knew this wasn't right… _and _when it came to Phil Brooks, it felt as if she forgot how to act, or talk, which would bring her many trouble, but hell this trouble was worth any second of it...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**_ Thank you for your amazing words, guys! It means a lot:)_

_Enjoy your reading_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eve lost count of how many times she had been dreaming and wondering of how his skin would feel underneath her fingers. Though she had a huge imagination, who needed a dream when reality exceeded expectations. She felt her body trembling under his touch. Desire, warmth, thrill, excitement, delirium … She couldn't remember ever feeling so many sensations at once. Eve felt his kiss deepen, his tongue thrusting with no mercy inside her mouth, just as his hands buried deeply into her hair. Eve could feel herself becoming wet with desire as his lips left her mouth and sucked on her pulse point. Her breathing was in sync with his, her body was pressed against the wall and she couldn't quite describe the feeling that tickled her insides all the way down to her fingertips and toes. He bit her earlobe softly, feeling the small goosebumps rise along her skin. Her mind obviously clouded, she just left herself be taken by passion. Deep down in her soul she knew this wasn't right but she was helpless to prevent it. And hell, he smelled so good.

"Eve…" He let out a faint murmur. Then he suddenly pulled back a little, and looked into her eyes, "We don't have to do this," He mumbled his voice husky with excitement as his hands didn't stop leaving hot traces all over her body though she was still in her bathrobe.

"I know," Her voice died in her throat, as his lips claimed hers again, her heart missing a beat entirely.

"Hell… Eve," His voice was thick with lust, "You are driving me crazy…you know?"Saying that, he slipped his hand under her bathrobe. Eve gasped feeling his hands touching her bare stomach. It was so natural, almost as if she was used to this.

"Phil…" She wasn't even sure if his name had escaped her lips.

The air was filled with an intoxicating mist of passion, heavy breathing, soft moans and whispers were the only sounds that could be heard.

"Your skin is so soft," He whispered into her ear.

Phil's hands were directly moving to her breasts and were about to explore what was hidden under the bathrobe when the sound of her phone made them frozen and come to their senses_._ Closing his eyes, Phil pressed his forehead to hers. The phone's ringing started becoming more and more loud filling the room. They both knew by the ring tone who it was. Phil bit his lower lip, trying to control his emotions, and mostly the hard bulge in his pants. Eve squeezed her eyes, in an attempt to block out the embarrassment that overwhelmed her. Her pulse thumped in her ears.

"This shouldn't have happened, Eve, I'm sorry."

His words were sharp as a knife, and it was nearly painful.

She lifted her eyes slowly to his, her breath caught at her as their eyes met_. _All at once, she could read guilt and regret in his gaze.

She could feel herself shaking, and she forced her mind to calm itself. His body was still pressed against hers, but his eyes were no longer full of lust. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, "I don't know what devil has got inside me… I'm sorry, Eve…"

Eve didn't know what to say. She just adjusted her bathrobe, as she tightened the belt, swallowing thickly. She felt her cheeks go red, and the room was spinning around her head like a tornado. It felt like a dream. She barely heard Phil mumbling another apologize. She didn't seem to blink even when his hand touched her cheek.

"Eve…I'm so sorry… It's my fault…," He mumbled, as he gave her a guilty look, before leaving the room.

Her phone stopped ringing, and it started up again a few seconds later, but she never moved.

On the next morning

"I'm telling you, man, this chick is as hot as a fire," Zack said to Kofi, as they were having a breakfast along with Punk in their hotel.

"And how do you know as you have only seen her in pictures," Kofi laughed amused.

"Obvious things are obvious," The young wrestler stated with a dreamy smile.

"I don't know, Zack," Kofi shook his head doubtfully, "You should stop using your twitter account for that."

"Are you crazy, bro?!" Zack exclaimed looking a bit offended, "These girls themselves send me these pictures. I find it hard to say no!"

Kofi sighed, and then turned to the wwe champion, "Tell the kid, this is crazy."

It was obvious from Punk's facial expression that he didn't have any clue about the subject his friends were discussing on.

"What?" Phil frowned in confusion.

"Are you ok, man? You are pretty distracted this morning?" Kofi noticed, giving him a suspicious look.

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," Phil explained.

Kofi nodded his head sympathetically, "Yeah, I understand you, man."

The buzzing sound of Phil's phone interrupted their conversation. Phil checked the caller id. Seeing the name that was flashing on the screen made him cringe.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Zack looked at him curiously.

"Uh, yeah…"Phil hesitated a few more seconds and then eventually pushed the green button. He took a deep breath before saying, "Hey, Rener! What's up?"

"_Hey Champ. How are you doing, dude?"_

"You can imagine. Same shit, different day. This is how my life is going recently."

"_Sounds boring. I think you are getting old," A chuckle came from the other side of the phone._

"Yep, there are some things you just can't escape."

_Rene laughed a little and then cleared his throat, "Listen, Phil," His voice became serious, "I'm calling you because I can't find Eve."_

Hearing the name of the wwe diva, Phil felt his mouth go dry, and he nervously chewed on his bottom lip. He brushed his lip ring with his tongue.

"_Phil, are you still there?"_

"Um, yeah…" Phil confirmed trying to make his voice sound normal.

"_Have you seen her? She doesn't answer her phone. Last night I left her like a dozen messages, and she never answered. I'm starting to worry about her."_

"Well, I saw her last night after the show… and she… looked great… I mean… she looked ok… "Phil stammered, as he inwardly cursed himself for getting himself involved in this situation, "I guess she is sleeping you know how much she loves to do it," Phil suggested not knowing what else to say.

"_Maybe you are right," Rene agreed, _but Phil didn't miss the way Rene's voice sounded.

"Is everything alright between you two?" The question escaped Punk's lips before he could swallow the words back down again. He wanted to bite his tongue, but it was already too late.

He heard Rener let out a small sigh, before saying, "_I don't know what to say, Phil. Eve has been acting very strange lately," He confessed._

"What do you mean?" Phil's curiosity was stronger than his embarrassment.

"_Don't get me wrong, man. I know we are both very busy with our careers, but this is not an excuse._ _I feel her very distant, and_ _things have changed between us. Nothing is the same. I'm telling you, Phil, if I didn't know her better I would think she was screwing behind my back."_

Phil was about to choke. He coughed nervously, "Screwing behind your back?" He repeated," Come on, Rene, that's not serious," He had to make a huge effort to sound amused.

"_Yeah, I know it sounds funny, but… I can't explain it. It's just awkward, but you are my friend and I know I can tell you anything._ _The problem is whenever I suggest we do something together she finds some excuse to be busy. There is always a reason not to be with me. Phil, I can tell she is hiding something from me and_ _I need to know what it is._

Punk shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with Rene's confession. Eve's boyfriend was one of his closest friends, and some of the things Phil Brooks believed in most was friendship and that he would not risk it or to live without it. He had his principles and last night he broke one of them so easily. Of course, he didn't cross the line to fuck her, but… that didn't matter. Because he wanted to do it. Every cell in his body was screaming for her. And what Eve had told him that she couldn't stop thinking of him, stuck in his mind and made him having trouble to resist to the temptation.

Phil thought back to last night. He would be a liar if he said he hadn't thought of her many times before. But he had spent the night awake and alone dreaming of the way Eve felt against his skin. How her soft hair felt between his fingers. The way her sweet smell hit his nose, and how her body trembled when he ran his tongue along areas he never thought he would get the opportunity to taste. When he came back to his room, he was in desperate need of a cold shower. He had spent a long time under the freezing water in an attempt to bring under control his excitement and need for her. She had made him as hard as a stone.. And hell, there had been years since he had used the cold shower to release himself. Then he had to make the air conditioning in the room like the Arctic.

In the same time, excitement was not the only feeling burning inside him.

He was confused.

To kiss, touch…and want Eve….

Eve of all people. Same Eve who was the girlfriend of his friend, same Eve with whom were friends, same Eve he worked with… Of course, Phil Brooks wasn't a saint when it came to women… and all knew that. It was true he didn't drink, didn't smoke, and didn't do drugs… but he wasn't free from desire a beautiful girl. And Eve was that…She was a gorgeous woman… No matter how strong your morals and principles were- one look at her, and naughty thoughts would storm your mind immediately. But there was another thing Phil appreciated about her… And that was her personality. She had always been up for some crazy stuff that most of the people wouldn't do, especially girls, like bungee jumping or sky diving. But not and Eve…

"It's normal for women to change their moods often_,"_ Phil tried to calm his friend, "And don't forget Eve has been under a lot of pressure for the last months. Vince keeps her busy, fans meetings, autograph signings, charity stuff…" He noticed as he bit at his lip ring, "I'm sure it's not what you think," He somehow managed to say.

Phil closed his eyes, trying to collect his mind. The visions that were emerging in his head were the hot memories by the happening between him and Eve last night. He could feel it very vividly. Her body so warm and inviting. Her voice so soft and pure, moaning his name. The way her bathrobe clung to her, not exposing any part of her body at all. It was perfectly covered, but he could feel it…Her velvet skin longing for his touches.

Rene's voice brought him back to reality.

"_I guess you are right, man! I won't press her. I'm getting paranoid sometimes but you can understand me. Eve is a beautiful woman_."

Phil nodded thoughtfully, "I understand you, man… I really do…"

"_Thanks, Punk. I gotta get going now."_

"Ok, Rener. Talk to you soon."

"_Will you do something for me?"_

"Anything, man."

"_Promise me you will take care of my girl_," Eve's boyfriend demanded.

Phil felt his blood run cold through his veins.

He rubbed the back of his head, and mumbled, "Sure, man. You can count on me…"


	3. Chapter 3

The new chapter is here... Though I'm not very satisfied by it but anyway I hope the next one to be better:-) Huge thanks to Glamagirl:-) and all of you who reviewed the last chapter.. EveMarryPunk:-), PinkGirl :-), OrchidI007711:-) You guys are awesome:-)

Enjoy your reading

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fully dressed, for nearly two hours, Eve was sitting on her bed, her back and head leaning against the wall with her legs to her chest. Refusing to stay still, her hands were everywhere running through her hair, massaging her own temples, hoping to ease the stress or rubbing against each other.

Unlike her hands, her eyes were stuck on the digital clock on the desk in front of her. The red numbers seemed to fly really fast and now she had only ten minutes left before their pick up time to the Children's National Medical Center where she and some of the wrestlers had to make some charity work for the kids there. If only she had found some excuse not to go. All the morning she had been torturing her mind with her arsenal of excuses, but anything she thought didn't seem enough justified.

If she said, she was sick, Vince would have sent a doctor, and all knew that the Chairman of WWE would never accept some sorry excuse like headache, pms-ing or stomach sickness. To miss some event organized by the company you must be hit by a car, unconscious or just dead.

Eve sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

_Too late_

What would happen if she just didn't appear?

The worst thing that could happen was to be suspended or got fired. And now this seemed like a good idea.

But the poor kids didn't deserve to be disappointed. It wasn't their fault that Eve Torres was the stupidest and shameless woman in the world.

Seven minutes left…

Another sigh escaped her lips and her face cringed.

The thought of having to see Punk made her tremble and not the kind of tremble she was used to feel when she was near him, but the awkward kind of tremble.

How in the world she was going to face him after last night and how he was going to look her today?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

Phil was leaned against one of the columns in the lobby, playing with his phone. Though his look seemed casual, in fact a thousand of thoughts were flashing like lightning through his head. The happening between him and Eve, the conversation with Rener, the whole situation, all this caused a huge mess in his head.

He saw that there were left only five minutes before their departure time from the hotel but Eve was nowhere to be seen.

The fuck was she doing?

Eve…Eve… Eve…

A group of wrestlers had already assembled, and Phil's gaze turned toward Alberto, Ricardo Rodriguez, Zack, Kofi, Mike Mizanin, Dolph, AJ and Kaitlin. He again checked the time on his phone, and the sick worrying nestled in his stomach.

Was she all right?

She had never been late to a meeting before and for all the years, he had known her she never missed breakfast time when they were on the road.

He knew they needed to talk. She certainly felt bad especially after he had slipped out from her room and left her like some jerk last night.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Her room was dead silent and she listened to her heart beat.

Eve moved her head titling it a little bit to a side and took her phone that was on the bed next to her. She turned it on and immediately received eight new voice mails and six text messages.

She pushed the button to listen to the voice mails, as her hand went up to rest on her forehead.

_Eve, please, call me. I won't be able to sleep peacefully if you don't call me back. I love you._

The first message made her heart shatter into pieces.

_Eve, I tried to call you but I couldn't reach you. Please call me back, ok?_

_I've been waiting for all the night and yet no news from you. Could you please call me. I'm really getting worried._

_It's been hours since I tried calling and texting you, please call me. I'm worried, Eve._

Rener was worried but she didn't know why she just didn't want to call him at all.

A lie!

She knew why.

She couldn't find the strength to call him, after what had happened last night.

She felt lost and afraid. She didn't know what to say, how to react.

She hated having to lie, but there was no choice so long as a lie was better than the truth. She had strong feelings for another man and not just another man- but Punk.

How had her life turned so bad in such little time?

How she allowed herself to make such a mess? How she let the emotions turn her into a liar and a cheater. Because right now she felt just like that.

It didn't matter she and Phil didn't end up naked in her bed because the pathetic truth was that if Rener hadn't called things would have gone too far.

Did she have no dignity at all? Because she really wanted it and by how it looked Phil wanted it as well.

But what worried her even more was the wild feelings that were burning her entirely_._ She had no idea how she was going to stop this madness. And did she want it to stop?

Now she had another problem to deal with. She had to call Rener and lie to him.

She dialed her boyfriend's number for a fifth time, but pushed the red button again before give it a chance to ring.

She eventually decided that it would be much easier for her to send him a text message, than talk to him. At least doing this her voice wouldn't betray her.

She began composing the text message. Every now and then, she invariably put the phone back down when words failed her. Eventually, she decided to see what she managed to write.

_Hey, baby! I just saw your messages. Sorry for last night . I didn't feel well and after the show went straight to the hotel. I've left my phone on silent mode._ _That's why I missed your calls_. _Now I'm on my way to the CNM Center to meet some cute kids._ _Can't talk now but call u later. Pls, don't worry. I'm fine. Talk to u later. I love u._

She then deleted the last part and quickly pressed the send button.

_Message delivered._

"That's it," Eve mumbled as she dug her nails into her scalp and sighed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

Any time the elevator bell rang, Phil's eyes lit up with hope that Eve would come out.

"The bus is here," The administrative director announced.

Phil was about to push the green button and dial Eve's number when he brought his eyes back up just in time as the elevator doors slid open and she was there.

Vivid images from the last night invaded his mind again.

_Her hands wrapped around his neck...her lips devouring his…_

_The sweet taste of the forbidden apple…_

_She crashed into him like an ocean wave._

Punk could feel a tightening in his stomach and a rush of excitement at the memories of all this. Over the years he had learned how to control himself, and the thrill he experienced last night with her was something new for him, and it blew his mind totally. Of course, Eve was beautiful and gorgeous in ways that couldn't be described but she was something else as well… something more important he didn't have to forget. She was the girl of his best friend. And by all it seemed he needed to repeat it more. Because one look at her was enough to send him straight to hell.

He couldn't help but notice the intense look on her face though she tried to look calm and confident. After she walked out of the elevator, she joined AJ and Kaitlin, greeting them with a small smile. Her eyes never met his, as if she didn't even need to look around in order to know where he was.

Unlike her, his eyes were drinking her in. Hell, today she looked so cute. Yeah, cute was the right word. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, and she had a light green scarf wrapped around her neck. Phil couldn't stop asking himself if this scarf was there to hide some visible marks he had left on her skin last night.

"Come on guys, let's make some kids happy," The administrative director said loudly, rubbing his hands together, "Everyone on the bus."

The group of wrestlers proceeded towards the hotel exit, and Phil waited for Eve to come close to him. He touched her hand, making her freeze for a moment.

"We need to talk," His voice sent shivers up her spine as he whispered into her ear.

Without looking at him, Eve nodded her head silently, and continued walking.

He followed her, placing the hood over his head.

"Eve, sweetheart, you are sitting next to me," Mike Mizanin took her hand without giving her a chance to take another seat as she climbed into the bus, "I need a favor," He informed her, as he gestured her to sit next to him.

Eve looked at him confused, "Favor for what?"

"I'll tell you," He promised her, "It's about Maryse. You know her birthday is coming up and I need your advice. I've got some pretty good ideas but since you two are so close, I appreciate your opinion."

Eve smiled. Maryse was one of her closest friends and she would do anything to make her happy so she was glad to help.

Before take a seat next to Miz, Eve felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder, "I really feel bad for you. Let's hope the hospital is not far from here," Sheamus said sympathetically.

It wasn't a secret that Miz was annoying as hell , but right now Eve was happy that Mr. I'm awesome would hinder any thought of Punk and that sexy look of him to occupy her mind.

Eve bit her bottom lip. When Punk whispered into her ear that they needed to talk, she felt her breath catch in her throat and her legs turned into jelly.

Phil Brooks…

He had her under his spell and he didn't even know. Everything about him screamed attraction, his voice, his eyes, his hands… his beard, his lips, his body, his tattoos, hell even that lip ring that felt so great in her mouth.

Well, one thing was for sure… till last night she was captured by him before even that hands to touch her, this eyes to swallow her, and the smell of him to cloud her mind totally, but from the last night she felt even more lost because the dreams were nothing compared to the reality…

But what happened last night shouldn't have happened and she shouldn't even thought of this happen again.

Before Punk take his seat 3 rows in front of her, their eyes met. Eve's heart felt like it was about ready to jump out her chest. Phil's eyes were the most magnetic she had ever seen. So expressive, so piercing, so beautiful…

"Hey, are you listening to me at all?" Mike whined at her, bringing her back to reality.

"Uh…." She answered dully.

"What's wrong with you? Where is your mind?" Miz narrowed his eyes, studying her.

"Nowhere, I'm listening to you," She said trying to sound persuasive. _Just don't ask me to repeat what you just said..._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

One of the things that made Eve feel satisfied by her job, were the moments when she felt that she and her colleagues were doing something significant. Cliché or not to make someone happy just with your appearance was really satisfying. It was in moments like this that she knew that all the hard work, sacrifices were worthy. Any time she had to meet sick kids, it was hard to keep a smile on her face. Looking at their eyes… those eyes could express so much as well sadness, pain, hope but somehow they still were able to show emotion of happiness.

Eve would never forget the first time she had gone in one of those hospitals, her eyes filled with tears and her face cringed at the sight of all this pain. Just then, Stefanie pulled her aside and snapped at her.

"You are here to make the kids happy not to make them feel wrecked and let them see the pity written on your face, reminding them there is no future. Never allow your emotions to take control of you."

Eve agreed with that and regarding the kids, she was keeping her emotion deep inside her, but with the men or at least with a certain one she completely failed.

All the wrestlers were scattered around the hospital, signing autographs and giving presents to the kids.

As Eve went back from the toilet, she walked beside one of the rooms where a girl who was reading something caught her attention. Eve wondered why she wasn't with the others.

"This is Kendra Kingsley," A nurse came and Eve turned to her.

"What's with her?" The Colorano native diva wanted to know.

"She has Acute Lymphoblast Leukemia. Every month she comes here for one week for a therapy," The nurse explained.

"Is there any chance for her to cure completely?" Eve asked not knowing much about this disease but just the name sounded enough terrible and dreadful.

"There is always hope but if we talk about chances nobody could say," The nurse admitted.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, sure. Just put this on," The nurse gave her blue scrubs, and Eve put them on.

She knocked on the glass door, before peering her head inside the room, "May I?"

The girl turned her head to the side, not saying anything. Eve hardly noticed the kid nod her head_. _The wwe diva took that like a sign and entered inside.

"I'm Eve," The wwe diva presented herself.

"The hoesky?" The girl commented without showing any interest.

Eve rolled her eyes, "This is a story line, you know?"

"I know," The girl replied dryly.

"So, you like wrestling," Eve suggested with a small smile.

"I wouldn't say I like it. I watch because the others like it, I'm not a fan."

"You wanna know something?" Eve asked, as she tried to make her voice low,"Sometimes I also don't like it."

"Really?" Kendra gave her a sceptical look.

"Yep, it's not nice when you get your ass kicked by some stupid blonde and to be greeted with boos and hoesky chants."

For the first time, the girl looked Eve in the eyes, "And how do you manage not to cry?"

"Well, I try to focus on something nice, trying to ignore the boos," Eve confessed.

"What's that nice thing?" Kendra curiously asked.

Eve's cheeks turned bright red remembering the last time she went to the ring with the thought of Punk, usually he was the nicest thing she thought, "Different things," She smiled nervously.

Eve saw that the girl was examining her critically so the wwe diva decided to get her attention to something else, "So, you don't have any favorite wrestler?"

Kendra hesitated before respond, "Actually, there is only one who is worth watching."

"Is that so?" Eve seemed surprise to hear that.

"Yes, he is the only one that makes me watch this. The rest is crap," Kendra said sincerely.

"John Cena?" Eve suggested.

The girl made a disgusted face, "Of course not."

"No?" Eve couldn't hide her surprise, "All the kids like him."

"I don't. He is a little too cheesy for my taste."

"Too cheesy?!" Eve couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Is he a good kisser?" Kendra's face split into a mischievous grin.

Eve's eyes widened, "Can we change the subject, please?"

"If you haven't noticed by now I'm not a baby. I bet he sucks."

"Sooooo, again who's your favorite wrestler?" Eve asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"If I tell you , will you tell me about Cena?" The girl challenged her.

"For someone you don't even like you are asking too much, don't you think?" Eve raised her eyebrow at her.

"I'm just curious." Kendra justified herself.

"Fine," Eve finally surrendered.

"So, deal? A huge smile stretched across Kendra's face as she stuck out her hand for Eve to shake.

"Deal," The Colorado native diva took it and they shook hands.

"It's Punk," The girl said suddenly.

Eve felt the familiar surge of excitement washing all over her body any time Phil's name was mentioned or she was somewhere near him.

"Now is your turn," Kendra hurried to remind her, "Did you like it when you and John Cena have kissed?"

"Actually, this was not a real kiss," Eve tried to explain.

"You mean you didn't use your tongues," The girl chuckled.

"Uh… It seems to me there are no secrets for you, huh…"

"I told you, I'm curious. Anyway, I'm sure he is not as good as Punk," The girl mused.

Eve felt her face flame again, "_No one is like Punk,"_ The Colorado native diva admitted to herself but said, "Do you know Punk is here today?"She asked quickly already imagining the next question, _"Have you ever kissed Punk?"_

To lie a boyfriend was hard, but to lie a kid was even worse, and not to mention that certainly the answer would be written on all over her face.

"Is he really?"

"Yes, and I was wondering why you weren't in the conference room with the other kids."

"I don't know… I just … didn't want to come."

"Why?"

Kendra shrugged her shoulders and looked down in the ground, "Is Punk cool?"

"Yes, he is pretty cool."

"I knew it. He looks just like that and I have never misled the people."

Eve smiled, Kendra looked so smart and so mature for her age, yet still unbelievably cute.

"Can I ask you a favor?" The girl suddenly asked.

"Sure."

"Do you think you could get me his autograph?"

"I have a better idea. Why don't you come with me?"

The kid hesitated for a moment, and then shook her head, "No, I don't feel very well today," She said sadly.

"Alright," Eve nodded, not insisting more.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

Phil leaned his back against the seat, massaging his hand that was already numb after so many autographs. Not that he wasn't used to this but today he felt tired and rather distracted. He took a bottle of water and while he was sipping the water, his eyes fell on a very familiar body that stood in front of him. His gaze slid up to her legs then her breasts and before he could raise his face to look at her he already knew who it was. Eve was standing in front of him nervously biting her lips. His mind immediately flooded with thought of the way she felt in his arms and the way her lips had felt so soft against his own. He would do anything to feel this lips moulding softly on his again. Phil tried to concentrate as he stopped his thoughts before they became too inappropriate.

Eve gave him a small smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Phil smiled back, after he stopped sipping the water and put his water bottle down.

Both stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Eve cleared her throat and started talking.

"Uh… I know you are busy but when you have time, I'd like to take you to someone. I met a girl and she is a huge fan of you. She asked me if I could get her an autograph but I think you'll make her happier if you give it to her personally."

Phil was looking at Eve without blinking_. _He couldn't tell he heard anything she said. Nodding, not wanting to reveal that his mind had drifted, he replied without even think twice, "Sure."

"You prefer to go now or…?" She looked at him questionably.

He quickly brought his thoughts back to what she was asking him, "Uh go where?"

"To meet the girl."

"Oh, yeah, .. umm now is ok."

"Great, thanks," Eve gave him a grateful look, and Phil found it difficult to remove his gaze from her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey, Kendra, " Eve peered her head inside her room, "There is someone who wants to see you."

With that said, the Colorado native diva stood aside to let Phil enter. The eyes of the girl lit up for the first time, her mouth spread into a wide smile.

"It's Punk," She mumbled unbelievingly.

"The one and only, "He smiled, "I heard you wanted an autograph so I decided to give it to you personally. And I bought you something," Phil said and handed her one of his shirts.

The girl eyes went wide with excitement, "Ohhh, thank you."

Phil slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a packet of gum, plucked out a shiny silver wrapping. As his fingers unfolded the paper he offered one to Kendra, "You wanna some?"

The girl nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, please."

After he gave a chew gum to her he turned to Eve."You"?"

"No, thanks," She shook her head.

Phil slipped the gum into his mouth, the mint flavor overwhelmed his mouth. The little girl looked mesmerized by every single move he was making.

"So, you want me to sign the shirt for you or prefer it that way?" He winked at her.

"Would you sign it, please?" She looked down in her lap, grinning.

"Sure."

At this moment, a nurse carrying a trolley came into the room, "It's time for our little manipulation, Kendra."

The girl's countenance visibly fell, and her face cringed, "Now?"

"Yes, as you know we have to be precise…" The nurse reminded her.

Kendra's eyes turned sad as she nodded her head.

"We could wait, until you are finished," Eve calmed her.

"Yeah, we'll be outside," Punk said.

"No, please, stay here," The girl pleaded, "Can they stay here?" She turned to the nurse, raising her eyebrows in hope.

"Yes, sure," The nurse agreed.

Eve and Phil stood aside as they were inches apart from one another. Although the silence wasn't uncommon between them, the tense quietness that settled between them now was more than unnerving. As if some devil nestled in Phil and without know how the words slipped past his lips easily, "Rener called me this morning."

Eve's breath caught in her throat and she felt her blood freeze, turning to slush in her veins. The whole situation was seriously fucked up and Eve knew it but the fact that Phil and Rener were close friends made it even worse. She didn't know what to say. She attempted to swallow the lump that formed in her throat but failed. She opened her mouth to speak yet she couldn't form any words.

Punk crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his back against the wall. Then he asked the question that tortured his mind, "What's going on between you two?"

Eve closed her eyes. Again, she was unsure what to say or how she could possibly answer. Of course, she blamed herself for all the damage she had caused and she couldn't see any light in the tunnel that would help her to get the things back to normal.

"You fed up with him and decided to have some fun," He said suddenly and then wanted to bite his tongue off.

At the beginning Eve wasn't sure she heard right.

"What?" She asked in a small voice as she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes met his with uncontained shock and pain. He was almost inclined to take his words back, her heartbroken expression was truly unbearable to look at without feeling like the dirtiest bastard on earth. But he didn't, he stubbornly kept his scowl and stared at her indifferently, "I said you fed up with him and decided to have some fun," He repeated the same words.

"You have no idea…" She started talking but her voice trembled and she couldn't make herself finish the sentence. His words just made the lump in her throat even bigger. Tears pricked the edges of her emerald green eyes threatening to escape any minute and the last thing she wanted was he to see her so broken. As if it was not enough she let her emotions explode last night and obviously Phil took it the wrong way. Her hand covered her mouth and she ran out of the room.

Phil stood motionless not even bothering to call her back and apologize. He knew he probably had gone too far as he got her upset but he had so many questions buzzing around his mind so he needed some answers.

"Well, we are done. Good for you, Kendra," The nurse smiled, taking her stuff back, "Now you know the rules_. _You don't have to leave this bed for an hour."

Kendra nodded her head. She waited for the nurse to leave the room and turned to Punk,_" _Where is Eve?"

"She had to leave," He calmly replied.

"Did you guys argue?"

Punk rubbed the back of his neck, "A little," He mumbled.

"Why did you argue?"

"Stupid stuff," Saying that he grabbed the shirt and a pen to sign it for her.

"Eve is very beautiful," Kendra stated.

"Yes, she is," Phil murmured under his breath.

"I honestly didn't like her on Tv , but I changed my opinion. She is very good."

Phil handed the girl the signed shirt, "It's for you, " He said and decided to not comment on her statement.

"Thanks, it's great," Kendra smiled and then looked up at him again, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Punk sort of shrugged, "Nothing serious."

"What does it mean nothing serious?"

Phil looked at her, "Do you always ask so many questions?"

"People say ask to learn . Besides, for someone like me who is stuck in a hospital most of the time to know about people's life is the only fun that could happen. I know all about anyone in this hospital without even need to ask because you adults are too obvious. The nurse that just made me manipulation has a crush on Dr. Altman, but Dr. Altman is in a relationship with Dr. Birth who is married. I don't need to watch Latino serials because the real life is much better than any soap opera. So, back to the question, do you have a girlfriend?"

"And back to the answer nothing serious."

"Ok, I get it. You have many girlfriends for sex."

"Aren't you too little to talk about sex?!" Phil inquired in surprise.

"And you are grown up but you still read comics, aren't you?" She teased.

Phil shook his head, "You're quite smart girl. I admit," He replied, sounding completely amused.

"I know that but thanks anyway. And you look like a smart guy though your idiotic behavior toward Eve."

"Wait, did you just call me idiot?" Phil frowned perplexed.

"I did," Kendra confirmed and then narrowed her eyes at Punk, "What's your excuse for making Eve upset?"

"I haven't made her upset, " He tried to convince her.

"I can be sick but I'm not blind. Is she one of your many girlfriends?" She looked at him with a curious expression.

"No," He hurried to say his frown had deepened.

"And do you want her to be?"

Phil waited a few seconds before responding, letting his tongue touch his lip ring, "Eve has a boyfriend Rener who is one of my best friends."

"Does she love him?"

"I guess, but we should stop talking about that. Maybe it is better if you tell me which fairy tale you have read for last," Phil smirked.

The kid shook her head, rolling her eyes, "No wonder Eve hasn't chosen you but your friend Rener."

"Excuse me?"

"It's obvious you don't know anything about women."

"Seriously?" Phil burst out laughing.

"You heard me. You have no idea how to treat a girl."

"Am I really discussing my love life with a 7 years old kid?" He asked incredulously as his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"I'm actually 11 years old."

"Oh, I feel much better now. So, genius, what will you advice me?" His eyes twinkled with mischief as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I could help you with Eve," She said simply.

"Did I look like I need your help?"

"From what I see you need it badly. So, I'll be glad to help."

"No thanks."

"Why?"

"I don't need the help of some kid."

"But you obviously can't cope with it by yourself."

"Not that it is any of your business but Eve and I are just friends."

"Trust me from what I see soon you won't be just friends."

"And from what I see, you have a tendency to stick your nose into other people's business."

"I don't stick my nose, everything is in front my eyes."

"I don't have experience with kids, but it wouldn't be a bad idea if you spend more time watching the Disney channel."

"Look, " The girl sighed, "I know I'm just a kid but I'm not a rank outsider not know a thing what adults do. You may think my opinion is stupid and childish but if you like Eve don't treat her like shit. I think she likes you, and it is pretty evident you like her so you have to be honest with yourself. Life is too short and in my case, I see things differently."

"Unfortunately, things are not that simple," Phil sighed.

"Things are simple but people make it a lot more complicated," Kendra assured him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '

Before leaving the hospital with the others, Eve headed to Kendra's room to say her good bye and to excuse herself that she had to leave this way. At the end of the corridor, she turned left when someone grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Just don't scream."

She was too shocked to react or even let any sound escape her lips. She only spotted two tattoo arms that pushed her inside in the near storeroom. Her back met the wall and Phil's hands were now placed on either side of her head so he was towered over her. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and stared in disbelief at Punk. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It's obvious that I'm out of my mind and you are the only one to blame," His voice sounded soft rather than abrupt.

Eve could smell the mint of his chewing gum as his hot breath caressed her.

"Why did you…," Her voice cracked but she swallowed thickly and continued, "bring me here?"

"We need to talk," He stated.

"Leave me Phil. We don't have anything to talk about. You made yourself clear enough," She said in as strong as a voice as she could muster.

Phil's eyes pierced at her as if he wanted to read what was in her mind, but the only thing he managed to do was to mess up her already confused thoughts.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your insults," She added in a quiet voice.

"I… I don't want to insult you… and I didn't mean a word I said…" He whispered in a hoarse voice that made her feel weak and dizzy.

She didn't know where to look because any time her eyes fell on him she was losing her reason.

"I'm confused, Eve… The happening last night…Rener is my friend…" His voice sounded desperate.

"I know…" She gulped, as she looked away for a moment to compose herself, "I'm sorry…"

Embarrassed, Eve moved one hand to cover her bright red face. Gently, he took both of her hands in his and leaned in touching her forehead with his own.

"That what you told me last night that you can't stop thinking of me… What does it mean?"

She could tell that now his eyes had that same look of desire that she had seen in them the night before. She could feel the same burning within herself. She almost got lost in the way his eyes were drinking her in. She closed her eyes feeling awkward and confused by the strong fellings that were growing within her.

"True… I can't stop thinking of you..." She said almost in a whisper.

Phil let out a small whimper, "Damned, Eve…." He cursed as his lips crashed on hers without warning. The waves of desire for the woman that did not belong to him swept over and he was absolutely helpless to control this impulse. It didn't matter this could destroy him, the painful cherish to taste again her lips was stronger than anything.

He knew that he couldn't allow himself to feel as he had. He had never felt such a strong temptation like this before and it broke all the rules that he had made for himself and his life. Eve somehow had this power over him and it made him want to give in.

And it was too late, he was already succumbing to the temptation…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **_Special thanks to Glamagirl(your words always mean the world, thank you:):)) and to NXT Diva and all Guests who reviewed:)_

_Enjoy your reading_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Could just a kiss have such a strong and enormous effect on you, that would make all the thoughts from your mind proper or not that proper to disappear, and all your body muscles and cells to feel absolutely numb, and the only thing that you could feel to be the indescribable sensations that you are alive, and that you are like newly born.

If you asked Eve Torres, she would say yes.

Every inch of Punk's body was on fire, his fingers, his toes, and his heart as it raced at the every touch her lips offered.

And still this kiss wasn't sweet by any standards, but it was primal, needy, even desperate, and Phil needed so much more as he felt her tremble beneath his touch.

"We have so much to…." Phil tried to say, mumbling into her mouth, but not managing to finish what he was wanted to say, because he couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

They both knew that this wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to be feeling this way but yet they were helpless to fight against it. When they finally pulled away, both were left breathless. Phil touched his forehead to hers until his eyes were locked onto her lips.

She stared at him her eyes seemed to dazzle and her lips shimmered.

"Women like you should be locked up and never be allowed to show, " He buried his face in her neck, where her scarf was wrapped being an obstacle for him to feel the soft skin there.

The smell of her hair, intoxicated him with no mercy.

"I need to know something…." He somehow managed to mumble.

"Phil…." Eve whispered his name but lost her words again.

Punk couldn't deny that hearing his name coming out of her lips turned him on even more. He cupped her face in his hands holding her cheeks so her eyes locked with him.

"Eve, what do you want from me?"

This, naturally sent her heart into overdrive. She swallowed hard, her throat felt dry and she wanted to talk but words escaped her. All she could do was look him in the eye while she was gathering her thoughts.

"What do you want from me, Eve? I need to know…."

Phil's insistent voice made her try anything to find her voice from the depths of her throat.

Her lips parted as she began to speak, "Nothing…. I just…." The lump in her throat choked the words back once again, "Please don't think I'm playing some sick little games with you… I'm as much confused as probably you are," Eve's face cringed. She looked uncomfortable and Punk would have been an idiot not to see her embarrassment and that she looked absolutely sincere.

His thumb rubbed over her cheek then slowly moved to her swollen lips.

Eve closed her eyes at the wondrous sensations this man sent throughout her entire body.

How was it possible someone to have this influence over her. Never in her life she experienced such strong uncontrolled emotions.

"Last night you said you had feelings. What does this mean exactly?"

She lifted her gaze to look up at him, and his eyes trained on her and his breathing was quick, as he seemed to wait for her to reply.

"Uhhh…..it means …." Eve was trying to think of the right words to say that wouldn't either scare him away or make her look like completely idiot.

"Phil…. I …. Please… Don't make me do this."

"Do what, Eve? I want only you to be honest with me."

He licked his lips, toying with his lip ring and her eyes followed his movements, making it hard for her even more to concentrate. He spread his legs a little wider and leaned to her more.

"Answer me, Eve."

"I've been honest with you, Phil…. Last night… I didn't kiss you because I'm fed up with Rener or because I want to have a little fun with you… I just couldn't control myself anymore. It's difficult for me to explain what's wrong with me but… I… I…" Eve breathed, "I can't stop thinking about you and I hate that I can't control my feelings. The last thing I want you is to put you in this situation and I'm sorry… Just don't hate me, please…"

Tears glistened in her eyes.

Phil's body remained frozen, and that was the only movement coming from his deep eyes after they moved and connected with hers. And then his lips once again crushed against hers at such speed and force that she gasped. He released her mouth and let her breathe, before forcing her mouth open again, covering it with his hungry one. Phil's tongue had already infiltrated her hot cavern, smooth and dominating. The kiss was passionate and long and when Phil finally broke away she found herself breathless, and the feeling of a blush on her heated cheeks.

The tears were still ready to show up so he reached up and brushed them away with his thumbs, "I don't hate you, Eve…I wish but I would never do it….. "

_Damned….._ He needed to taste her lips again.

He darted his tongue out and found her bottom lip, licking it gently before she opened her mouth and let him in, which was pure ecstasy.

"This is crazy…. I'm crazy…. All the situation is crazy but fuck everything," He whispered.

Punk let his tongue invade her mouth once again dominating passionately and breathtaking. Their tongues performed a sinful dance and the kiss deepened more than ever as it grew bold and lustful.

"Phil…" Eve tried to mumble between kisses…. " We.. they…. guess….. are waiting for us…."

"Hmm" Punk murmured as his tongue explored the sensitive spot that was hidden behind her ear.

"Phillll, " She moaned his name again, as her hands were running through his hair, "We have to …. They are going to start looking for us… I wanted to say good bye to Kendra…. Before we leave."

When he pulled away, he opened his eyes and noticed lust clouded her emerald green ones, and for a moment it stuck him that his own eyes probably were just as blurred as hers. Though, he doubted they looked just as breathtaking and beautiful as hers did. For some insane fucking reason he couldn't move from her.

"Yeah…. " Phil nodded distractedly, as he raised his hand, embracing her face in his palm , feeling her pulse race through her skin.

Eve drew in a deep quickened breath and released it slowly as she stared into Phil's eyes and saw the longing that rested behind them and an uncontrolled desire that burned through her body as he held her face.

"I'm still fucking clues about…..what we are doing….." He sighed.

She gave a small nod, chewing her lip nervously.

_Hell, he loved when she was doing this._

"I still can't believe I let myself doing this behind Rener's back…," Punk admitted.

"It's my fault, please, don't blame yourself…"

"Eve, we need to talk about that. Now, it's not the time, but I'll call you later when we go back to the hotel."

"Ok, " She agreed.

"What's your schedule for the next two days?" He asked.

"I'm off till Friday. Saturday I have photo shoot and on Sunday autograph signing," She replied.

"Great. Tomorrow I'm available too, then Thursday should be in Baltimore. Do you have any plans like going home or something else?"

"No, actually, I was thinking to visit my brother but I haven't decided it yet."

"We'll talk later then, ok?"

"Yes…." She gave him a small smile, as Phil ran his fingers through her hair.

"Maybe it's better you to go out first and I'll wait for a few minutes before leave," He suggested.

Before coming out of the room, she looked up at Phil, her cheeks flamed bright red, "You have… lipstick on your face... "

"Where?" He asked huskily.

Their eyes never left each other.

"Wait, let me …." She said her voice barely a whisper. Her hands worked quickly to have his mouth and face clean perfectly as he watched her face. She bit her lip as she concentrated on getting it just right.

A flurry of thoughts stormed around in his mind and most of them were inappropriate. Part of his mind screamed that he shouldn't have let himself fall in the trap of the betrayal but the other part was stronger and clouded all his sane reason. He was a man after all and hell, this woman had some fucking influence over him.

His primal instincts talked and right now he wanted nothing more than to grab her waist and fuck her right there. Yeah, he would fuck her so that he would not remember his own name at the end, saving him or at least it would make him feel less guilty. But that was Eve. The thing about her was that she was different apart from the fact she was his best friend's girl.

Did he ever think inappropriate things about Eve the first time he saw her?

Fuck yes.

But now was more….

He crossed the line…

It was one thing to fuck someone's girlfriend in your thoughts, the other to do it really. But the truth was that he had always seen her for more than a pretty face and nice tits.

He needed to know more about her issues with Rener.

Yeah, there should have been issues, right?

Maybe he treated her like shit and not the way she deserved. Although Phil knew Rener adored his girlfriend, but anyway this was in public. Behind the closed doors, people often became in monsters.

"Now, it's fine, " Her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I better go."

"I'll call you."

"Ok," Eve said and headed for the door.

Punk stood without moving. He recovered when he heard the door shut closed and he found himself at the very serious problem that had popped up in his pants.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

"Hey Kendra," Eve greeted her , as she entered her room, "I wanted to say good bye."

"You came to say good bye especially to me…" The girl's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow I didn't expect it."

"Of course."

"You didn't need to bother," Kendra noticed.

"It doesn't bother me," Eve assured her.

"Thank you," The girl replied still unsure, "I guess."

"No problem. I…" Eve hesitated and then continued, "I really hope you to heal completely. And I believe you have all chances, because you are a really strong girl."

"Sometimes being strong isn't enough," Kendra said bitterly.

"I'll tell you something. Life is not easy, nor is it fair. But what impresses me a lot in you is that you are only 11 but you are smarter than most of the adults are, and though your situation you don't feel sorry for yourself. Promise me you'll continue being this way."

"Only if you promise me something."

"Sure."

"Give a chance to you and Punk."

"What?"

"No need to pretend you don't understand," Kendra rolled her eyes, making a face, "The chemistry between you two is so strong that gives me nausea, " She admitted and then added, "If you feel worried for his many girlfriends, they are just for fun," The girl calmed her.

"What? Did he tell you that?" Eve looked amazed, that Phil could discuss his love life with a kid.

"Not really, I figured it out alone," Kendra smiled slyly.

Eve shook her head laughing, "You are incredible you know?" She came close to her and gave her a kiss, "Take care, Kendra," The Colorado native diva advised as she turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, Eve."

And for the first time Kendra's voice sounded soft.

"For what?"

"For making my day," Kendra responded with a sincere smile.

"Anytime." Eve smiled back and walked to the door.

"Eve?" The girl's voice stopped her just before the wwe diva turning the door's knob.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to say another thing for the life, that it's short. If I were you I wouldn't be afraid to live it the way my heart tells me. There would always be someone who is going to suffer at the end. If you don't follow your instincts you will always wonder whether you haven't done the biggest mistake in your life."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey, dude!" Kofi exclaimed seeing the wwe champion, "Where have you been lost?"

"I uh… wanted to greet some kid before going," He replied.

Kofi stared at his friend suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Why this looks so strange to you?" Punk snapped at him.

"Well, "Kofi thought for a moment before a huge smirk appearing on his face, "I didn't know you were playing Cena today."

"Shut up, asshole," Phil hissed and turned to gather his things.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''

When the wrestlers arrived at the hotel, one of the crew met Punk at the main entrance.

"Punk, there have been some changes in your roster."

"Oh, come on, "Phil exclaimed, annoyance clearly written on his face.

"I'm sorry, man," The man tried to apologize, but the wwe champion didn't let him explain.

"Look Sean, tell Vince I'm not his bitch he could play with whenever he wants. You've changed my roster for 3rd time less than a week.

"I'm sorry, "Sean apologized once again.

"I don't care you're sorry, ok?" The wwe champion said abruptly.

"Punk, if you want, you can call Vince. I just announce."

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes.

"These are the new changes, "The guy gave Phil his roster, "which by the way you are going to find interesting. One of the company jets is going to take you to Chicago tonight because tomorrow morning you should appear at Wizard World. Then you will be off for two days. At least you will have some time at home."

Phil took the roster from Sean rudely and took a glance at it. He hated how Vince the fucking McMahon treated him sometimes without giving a shit about people's life, but he needed to admit that this time this changing wasn't that bad. He hadn't been home for such a long time and he missed his own bed so badly. Of course, they were staying in the best hotels, but his bed was his bed. Thinking of that, his eyes fell on Eve. She was just taking her room key from the reception. At this moment Phil realized that he needed to visit his doctor as soon as possible because the thing he was planning to do now was surely of a man who was completely out of his mind.

"Eve?"

She turned to him, and Phil grabbed her arm, pulling her aside, "I have to leave tonight. They changed my schedule," He informed her.

"Oh?" As much as Eve didn't want to look so disappointed, she knew her emotions were written all over her face.

"Come with me, " Phil shot it out.

Eve's eyes widened in surprise, and she felt her heart beat increase, "What?"

"I have an appearance in Chicago tomorrow morning. A private jet will be waiting for me this evening. I want you to come with me. We'll have time to talk and…." Phil stopped as Eve stared at him without blinking.

"I don't know….." She hesitated and looked confused.

"You said you don't have any particular place to go…" He pointed out.

"Yeah…" She nodded in confirmation.

"Well," He trailed off, "Will you come?" His voice sounded insistent and in the same time full of hope.

After a long pause during which she was deepened in thoughts, she finally replied, "Ok… I'll come with you."

…..

_I'll come with you_

Those words echoed in her mind as she stared at her phone. She had left her luggage near the door and now she had to call Rener. That was pure madness but even realizing it, there was something bigger, stronger, uncontrollable and tempting to be near Punk.

_Now or never,_ She said to herself firmly as she pushed the green button.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her chest but she wasn't sure whether it was from excitement or fear.

_"Eve, baby, finally,_ " Rene' s voice made her gasp.

"Hi," That was the only very short sound that managed to escape her mouth .

_"I've read your text message,"_ Rener hurried to say, "_I'm sorry that I swamped you with my calls, but you know_," She heard him laughing nervously, "_I was worried_."

Eve felt a wave of guilt wash over her, "No, it's all right," Her voice trembled, and her entire body was shivering, "I'm sorry I didn't return your calls. I was tired, wasn't in the mood and then forgot my phone on silent mode."

_"It's fine, Princess,"_ Rener said softly, "_How was the meeting with the kids?"_

"Great. It was fun," She said meekly.

_"So, you have two days off now, haven't you? You will come visit me, right?"_

She took a deep breath, "Uh… that's what I wanted t tell you. There have been changes in everyone's rosters. Vince wants me to make some photo shoots with AJ and Kaitlin."

_"Are you kidding me?"_

Her cheeks burned and she bit her bottom lip, awkwardly struggling to keep her voice calm and steady, "I'm afraid I'm not. I'm sorry, Rener."

_"I have been hoping to see you this week. I'm pretty busy and I can't move from my schedule but I miss you like crazy."_

Eve sighed heavily, "You know Vince. I'm sure we'll think of something."

_"We need to, Eve. I can't stay away from you any longer. It's pretty damn hard."_

"Yeah, I know…." Eve whispered.

_"This is real nightmare... Shit_..." Rener cursed, "_Anyway we can't do anything, right?"_

"We can't..." Her voice trembled again.

_"Don't worry, baby... I know this is your job and when Vince tells something you must obey. But I swear I'll kill the old bastard some day."_

Eve swallowed, closing her eyes.

_She was a liar... a liar _

_"Well, I guess we'll talk again then," _Rener was clearly disappointed.

"Yeah..."

_"I love you, Eve,"_ Rener whispered in the phone.

Eve's heart sank, and she struggled in order to let the words escape her mouth, "I... love... you... too."


End file.
